Between Autumn and Winter
by SongSeung
Summary: Kisah ini dimulai dari pertengahan musim gugur yang begitu dingin. Dimulai ketika dua pasang mata itu bertemu pertama kalinya saat pagi menjelang dan angin musim gugur membelai wajah mereka. / BTS! YoonMin! / Top!Yoon / AU.


Between Autumn and Winter

It's YoonMin Fanfiction

Min Yoongi - Park Jimin

by : SongSeung

.

.

.

 _Pertengahan musim gugur – Paris_

Ini semua bermula di pertengahan musim gugur yang terasa jauh lebih dingin dari pada awal musim dingin. Dengan secangkir kertas kopi hitam _Starbuck_ ditangan kanannya dan tangan kiri yang bergelung didalam saku jaketnya, Min Yoongi terus berjalan.

Melewati hamparan daun maple yang kini berwarna coklat oranye, melepaskan diri dari ranting pohon dan membiarkan dirinya mendarat selembut kapas ketanah. Seakan membiarkan dirinya menjadi alas agar kaki pemuda itu tidak menginjak tanah beton tersebut.

Sepatu pantofel keluaran _A. Testoni Norvegese_ yang terbaru menyelimuti kakinya dan jangan lupa, celana jeans hitam produk dari _Louis Vuitton_ membalut kaki jenjangnya agar tetap hangat. Serta kemeja dan long coat tebal hangat berwarna coklat keluaran _Huge Boss_ favoritenya tidak mau kalah menghangatkan tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat layak kertas tersebut.

Yoongi terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeruput kopi hitam yang tinggal setengahnya dan membuangnya ketika dia memasuki gedung pencakar langit yang dengan keangkuhannya ingin menembus atmosfier.

" _Bonjour_ _Monsieur_ Min, bagaimana kabarmu? " sapa Kim Seokjin.

Min Yoongi hanya berdengung, "Seperti biasa," jawab pria pucat itu dengan flat tone yang dimana jika kau belum terbiasa mendengarnya, kau akan merasa seolah langsung dibenci tanpa tau alasanmu dan dianggap mahluk menjijikan sehingga dia menjawabmu seperti itu.

Namun, ini Kim Seokjin.

Segelintir mahluk Asia yang berhasil menaikkan namanya di pusat mode dunia dan juga teman terbaik seorang Min Yoongi.

"Sedang tidak sibuk rapat?" tanya Seokjin kembali saat mereka memasuki suatu kotak dengan tombol-tombol yang berfungsi membawa mereka ke tingkat lantai lebih tinggi. Yoongi kembali mengangguk samar.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kemarin,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa datang,kan? Malam ini?"

Yoongi membawa atensinya pada pria yang memiliki tinggi cukup jauh diatasnya. Setelah 15 menit Seokjin berbicara, Yoongi akhirnya memperhatikannya dengan kening berkerut.

Hening menyelimuti. Dan bunyi 'ting' memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Yak! Min Yoongi! Kau lupa eh?!"

Bahasa ibu mereka langsung keluar, lebih tepatnya Seokjin yang menyemburkan.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini? Bukan ulang tahunmu, kan?" tanya Yoongi kembali sambil melangkah menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Ruangan di lantai 28.

Sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya terisi oleh satu set sofa kulit berwarna coklat dan meja kaca rendah yang terletak di sebelah kiri dari arah keluar dari lift, dekat ventilasi kaca besar, view sight yang memukau. Menara Eiffle langsung menyambut netra. Terdapat beberapa majalah bisnis serta vas bunga kristal dengan bunga Lily putih segar.

Berjalan lurus, terdapat pintu dua gagang dari kayu mahoni terbaik. Tak jauh dari sana ada meja lainnya yang ditempati oleh sekretaris yang sudah melewati berbagai tes yang menguras otak, batin, serta fisik.

Menyapa 'Selamat pagi Tuan Min,' yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Dan sisa dari ruangan itu adalah kosong melompong. Dengan karpet abu-abu yang setara dengan warna tembok.

Yoongi segera mendudukkan diri dikursi kerja empuk miliknya sesaat setelah memasuki ruang kerja pribadinya yang memiliki suhu jauh lebih hangat namun tetap sejuk. Memeriksa berkas-berkas yang diletakkan sang sekretaris sebelum dia datang.

"Malam ini aku mengundangmu makan malam bersama untuk perayaan pertunanganku, Jeon Jungkook juga datang," lanjut Seokjin yang kini malah sibuk mencari makanan yang tersedia di kulkas dua pintu yang terdapat di sudut ruangan.

Min Yoongi terdiam, kemudian mengucapkan 'Aaa' tanpa suara. Menunjukkan bahwa dia mengingatnya.

Telunjuknya menekan tombol pada telefon yang otomatis tersambung langsung ke meja sekretarisnya.

"Kosongkan jadwalku dari sore hingga malam," perintahnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Kim Seokjin tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Yoongi, kau mendengarkan perkataanku tadi bukan?"

Min Yoongi hanya bisa mengusap telinganya dan tersenyum kemudian menempelkan kembali benda bernama handphone itu ditelinganya.

"Aku dengar Seokjin hyung, setelah sampai di stasiun terakhir aku keluar gate kemudian berjalan ke arah timur, melewati jalan setapak dengan ilalang disekitarnya kemudian bertanya kepada penduduk sana dimana rumah pemilik toko bunga bernama Kim Taehyung, salah satu orang Korea yang sudah lama menetap, benarkan?"

"Bagus kalau begitu, jangan sampai tersesat atau jabatanmu akan ku ambil," goda Seokjin yang dilanjutkan oleh suara tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak mengenai perusahaan. Sampai jumpa akhir musim gugur," kata Yoongi sambil memutuskan percakapan mereka, kemudian dia menyamankan duduknya.

Acara makan malam kemarin berakhir dengan Kim Seokjin yang memaksa Yoongi untuk mengambil cuti, sedikit beristirahat dengan embel-embel dia akan membantu sebisanya dalam urusan pekerjaan Min Yoongi. Ditambah dukungan Namjoon, tunangan Kim Seokjin dan Jungkook, sepupunya membuat Yoongi kalah suara dan mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Seokjin.

Yoongi mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela. Menghela nafas sembari memandang daun-daun yang berguguran yang indah membuat matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memberat kemudian tertidur.

Min Yoongi kini merutuki dirinya yang kini hanya bisa berputar ditempat yang sama.

Ya, dia tersesat.

Yoongi merapatkan mantelnya, menepis rasa dingin yang berlebihan dan kembali berjalan lurus, berusaha menemukan manusia lainnya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing, mungkin karena efek posisi tidurnya saat dikereta tadi salah. Tapi demi apapun dia bersyukur, dia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa dihantui pekerjaan kantornya.

Yoongi bisa merasakan dirinya jauh lebih segar ketika dia baru saja menapakkan kakinya ke daerah terpencil ini. Udara segar dari pepohonan yang berguguran menyapa penciumannya.

Tanpa asap dari kendaraan beroda empat yang berlalu lalang memamerkan keanggunannya diatas jalanan aspal hitam kelam.

Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah jalanan dari batu bangunan dengan pohon-pohon besar dan kuat yang masih setia berdiri tegap disisi kiri dan kanan jalanan.

Rasanya seperti sedang dalam berada lokasi shooting drama, pikir Yoongi.

Tapi kesenangan itu berakhir saat dia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tersesat diantara ilalang yang bergoyang mengikuti alur angin musim gugur.

Memang benar, dia mengikuti kata-kata Seokjin, tapi sial. Kim Seokjin tidak bilang padanya kalau jalan setapak dengan ilalang disekitar kiri dan kanannya ada lebih dari tiga jalan!

"Sial, bahkan tidak ada sinyal disini," umpatnya. Merutuki garis bar yang kosong melompong.

"Hey kau yang berdiri disana!" teriak suara seorang pemuda dengan suara yang cukup berat, apa ya disebutnya? Hm- Bass?

Yoongi mengacuhkannya, masih sibuk mencari sinyal.

"Yak! Kau!" teriak suara itu lagi dengan logat Korea yang kental membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Sesosok pemuda berkulit cukup coklat dengan wajah oriental Asia dengan pakaian tebal musim gugurnya.

Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil melihat kearah pemuda itu kemudian menghampirinya ketika sosok itu mengangguk.

"Kau Min Yoongi bukan?" tanya pemuda itu. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, sepupu Kim Seokjin. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu disini karena katanya kau itu buta arah, ternyata memang benar kau malah berdiri disana seperti orang idiot," cerocos sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kim Taehyung itu.

Dia menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya pelan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Menguatkan dirinya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang jauh lebih bersik sampai akhir musim gugur nanti.

"Ayo Min Yoongi-ssi, tidak baik berada diluar saat udara musim gugur sedang mengamuk seperti ini," kata Taehyung sambil berjalan menjauhi Yoongi, menuju rumah mungil miliknya yang dijaga oleh kuncup-kuncup bunga yang masih rapuh untuk mekar di musim gugur.

Yoongi mengikuti langkah Taehyung, sesekali tersenyum kaku membalas sapaan beberapa orang tua yang tengah bermain dengan cucu mereka.

"Hangat sekali," gumam Yoongi saat dirinya masuk kedalam rumah milik keluarga Kim.

Matanya menelisik secara saksama.

Tembok dengan cat berwarna kuning lembut. Berkebalikan dengan tembok luar rumah dimana dibiarkan terlihat batu batanya.

Ada perapian serta tumpukan kayu didekat sana, sofa yang terlihat empuk walaupun dia berani jamin harganya tak semahal miliknya.

Dapur yang cukup sederhana. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki kulkas dan kompor gas. Meja makan terbentuk dari kayu, begitu pula kursinya. Diatas kompor ada ventilasi kecil, mungkin agar dapur tidak pengap saat mereka memasak.

"Yoongi-ssi?"

Panggilan dari Kim Taehyung menyadarkan dirinya yang asik mengobservasi rumah tersebut.

Secangkir teh melati disuguhkan.

Ah, sungguh. Min Yoongi merasa bahwa dirinya akan hibernasi kalau seperti ini suasananya.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap matanya, agak sedikit pening mengingat cahaya matahari yang menyinari kamar apartemen –nya sangat minim sedangkan disini cahaya tersebut dengan lancangnya membangunkannya.

Dia mendudukan dirinya, memijat pelipisnya. Dia terlalu banyak minum kemarin.

Kemarin keluarga kecil Kim ini terlalu berlebihan menyambut dirinya sehingga sang kepala keluarga membuka persediaan anggur terbaiknya.

Yoongi tidak kuat minum, tapi dia masih tahu tata krama oleh karena itu dia meminumnya walaupun hanya segelas kecil dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa ringan.

"Yoongi hyung! Cepat keluar atau kau tidak akan dapat sarapan! Matahari sudah mulai tinggi!"

Yoongi mengusap telinganya ketika suara Kim Taehyung menjadi suara pertama yang didengarnya pagi itu.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan menengadah keatas.

Dia menyukai kamar dimana dia akan tidur sampai akhir musim gugur nanti. Ada sepetak genting yang di lepas dan dipasang dengan kaca sehingga menjadi wallpaper yang cukup indah dan menarik disaat matahari baru terbit maupun ketika bulan dan bintang keluar dari persembunyiaannya.

Kedua kakinya berjalan mendekati jendela dari kayu yang menempel di sisi kiri kamarnya dan membukanya.

Menghirup udara dingin dan segar diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Tepat 3 detik setelah Yoongi membuka jendela kamarnya, sepasang daun jendela dari rumah seberang terbuka.

Dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Yoongi merasa bahwa jantungnya telah berhenti bekerja ketika dia melihat sosok di balik jendela kayu berwarna biru langit tersebut.

.

.

Continue to chap 2.

.

.

SongSeung Note's :

HALO SAYA GANTI PENNAME LAGI DARI KIDKIDDO KINI MENJADI SONGSEUNG YEAAAAA!

Btw, ini FF lama saya, awal castnya B.A.P (bisa di cek di bapyaoifanfiction. wordpress dengan penname swag joker)

Jadi mohon dukungan serta cinta kalian untuk ff ini yaaa!

Maaf jika Typo bertebaran dan maaf (kalau) ff ini displaynya berantakan

Love,

SongSeung


End file.
